Twilight and Bleach
by Obsessor16
Summary: What happens when our favorite characters find out the awesomeness of Bleach? Why is Bella hyper? post BD. Please R&R!T for possible future but as of right now then it could be k, by the way this is a story me and my bud, Stephanie Deux are working on!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight and Bleach

_**Don't own either of these huge things, just having fun with a hopefully original idea**_

"Oh my God, Edward have you ever read Bleach?" Bella was extremely hyper and had just finished book one of the Bleach manga.

"No Bella…. Why would I read a cleaning product?" Edward said, looking very confused at his wife's new hyperness.

"Not a cleaning product silly! A manga series. It's freaking awesome! Hey you can borrow mine tonight and read book one while I read book two which Alice is hopefully gonna have a vision of me wanting and buy for me."

Wow, is she ever hyper. How did she get hyper as a vampire? Maybe Alice rubbed off on her slowly and when she gets excited then she acts very hyper…. I don't know all I know is that this is not natural behaviour for a vampire. She's bouncing at hyper speed for crying out loud!

So ya… 10 reviews to continue and I don't know how to so help would be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hello, you weird, wonderful, and wacky creatures who read this! My name is Stephanie Deux, and I have a plan, a plot, whatever you like to call it, for this story!**

**In case you can't tell, I like completely hijacked it, and poor Obessor14 is just having to deal with it becoming a co-authored story, and having my style injected into it. Which I am sorry for. Poor Obessor14, do you not feel sorry for the poor penguin-avatared fanfictionist? No? Well, you should.**

**Oh, and one thing. Even as a vampire, Bella reads pretty slowly.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. I don't own Twilight. Shock Horrors!**

:)

**On with the show!**

"Bella, I take back everything I ever thought about Bleach being bad." Edward was repentant. "I see the error of my ways."

"Good." Bella barely looked up from book twelve, which Alice had bought for her, as well as the entire rest of the series. She was too engrossed in the outcome of Ichigo's latest hardship to pay much attention to her husband. The time for hyperness had passed.

At least, it had for Bella. For Edward, it was only just beginning.

"It's FANTASTIC! Bleach is the BEST thing EVER!"

"Huh, Edward? Why do you want to drink bleach?" A confused Emmett suddenly stood in the doorway. "Trust me, it's disgusting," he continued.

Bella hardly noticed what he had to say. Edward was barely any more lucid than she.

"No, it's a manga and it's AWESOME! You HAVE to read it!"

"Um. No thanks." Emmett looked bemused. "Have fun. I'll be right." He left. Edward drew the conversation back to more important issues.

"BELLA, sweet, light of my life?"

"Yes, Edward?" Bella asked absently.

"Are you finished with book twelve yet? Can I read it? Please?"

"For heaven's sake, Edward, it's only been one hour since you read book one, and I've been reading non-stop for about half a day!"

"Yeah, I know, but I read fast!"

She couldn't argue with that.

"Here you go," she sighed. Edward spent five minutes on the book, flicking through the pages at top speed, before handing it back to his wife, who, instead of eagerly devouring it, was sitting quietly, stunned by her husband's activity. She had, of course, forgotten her own similarly ridiculous behaviour of five hours ago.

"MAN that was good! I wanna know what happened next!"

"The books are over there in the corner," said Bella. Edward leaped for the books.

"Hey, forget the _books_, I just found out some interesting news," said a voice from the same doorway Emmett had just vacated. It was, of course, Alice.

"FORGET the BOOKS!!! Are you INSANE???" Edward loudly wanted to know. Bella, fired up by his wrath, adopted the same position.  
"Yeah, Alice! What is WRONG with you??? You can't forget the _books_!" The hyperness was back. And here to stay, apparently.

"I can if there's a travelling Bleach convention just started up in Japan and if I just got you guys tickets!" said a triumphant Alice, well, triumphantly. She waved two slim pieces of paper in the air.

"All right, Alice!" said Edward, and gave her a stifling hug that would have killed her had she not been… unkillable.

"Yeah, Alice, that's so cool!" enthused Bella, and gave her a somewhat more delicate (though still stifling) hug. "When do we leave?"

"Right now." said Alice.

True to form, in five minute's time, Bella and Edward had packed (with Alice's help, of course), left for the airport, and made it with four minutes to spare till the flight boarded. They talked about Bleach in quiet, though enthusiastic whispers, all through the flight. All the way until touchdown.

You had to feel sorry for their fellow passengers.

**Hope you likee! Oh, by the way, a bit of self-advertising here. Cullenmania: Mythical Madness .net/s/4957482/1/Cullenmania_Mythical_Madness is up and running. Please check it out.**

**Review for us! Me, and my penguin-avatared friend, Obessor14. It's the least you can do, since neither of us own Bleach or Twilight. –sobs brokenly for two seconds, then gets over it-**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
